


Bangladesh

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Bangladesh

**Dhaka**

Ray was by his own and everyone’s omission a very positive person and managed to navigate many social circles. However finding himself in a houseful of people who could not understand him, turned out to be incredibly lonely. In a lull between meals, (all he had done at his aunt’s house in Dhaka was eat!) he found himself face to face with a young woman.

“Hi Ray, I’m Aanandita, your cousin?” She stuck out her hand and Ray shook it, beaming, finally someone who could understand!

“Hi, it is so nice to meet you. I am so grateful to be here but I feel like I am missing out on so much, not having more than a smattering of Bengali.” Aanandita smiled and said it was understandable that he didn’t speak the lingo!

“How come your English is so good, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, a desperate need to rebel against my parents. I watched a lot of American TV growing up… you pick it up!” They both laughed and Ray vowed to himself to learn at least some of his ancestral language.

He had been spurred on by Jocelyn telling him about a school project she had set her class and it led him to deep dive into his Asian heritage. His parents had both travelled to Canada as children and didn’t know a great deal about their own roots and Ray had no Grandparents alive to ask, but by the power of the internet he had traced his aunt and reached out to her. After many emails and a lot of help from some translation software he managed to arrange a trip out to meet them and try and find out much more history.

“Come on, we’re going off in search of the Bengal tiger!”


End file.
